


New Year, N3W M3

by SkylerSkyhigh



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angry Sans, Badass Sans, Genocide runs, Hurt/No Comfort, Reset control, Revenge, Sans can alter the codes, Sans can see/read codes, Sans can speak code, Sans turns into a glitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: Sans had enough of Frisk. He wants to stop the Resets. He grabbed Frisk's Soul before they could Reset but it ended up with him being Resetted with the world. Now he is a glitch and gains new powers which he uses to stop Frisk. 0NC3 4ND F0R 4LLUnderData- my au. (Unless it's already taken)





	New Year, N3W M3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I had this idea came to me suddenly and now ta-da! I'm not sure if there's any au who's similar with mine. I checked for names and there's only one that hadn't been taken yet. UnderData! But to be safe, please tell me if there's any au the same as mine. I don't want to steal from anyone. 
> 
> I made it as simplistic as possible for Sans' design since I'm not sure if there's any with the same design. I had seen one with Sans and codes but I'm not sure which au is that. Kudos to the person who made the art by the way. I saw it a long time ago and it was awesome. Anyways, enjoy!

**UNDERDATA**

***Slash***

Sans dodged another attack from Frisk. The child met his gaze blankly, Determination coming off of them in waves. Sans panted, sweat started to form on his skull. But he can be Determined too. 

With his hand raised, five Gaster Blasters formed above and behind him. They charged before shooting at Frisk all at the same time. They managed to dodge three beams before slipping up and got hit with the fourth and fifth. 

Sans panted, he's tired. Too tired to continue. 

"at this rate, they'll win again for sure." he mumbled to himself. How many times have he done this? The same song and dance before? He can't remember. Not until Frisk Reset's. He'll have horrible nightmares and flashbacks. He'll remember but not much. Just a bad case of PTSD. 

He used to have dreams. He used to dream about the surface. Seeing the sun for the first time. Hearing Papyrus laugh, seeing him smile. All the Hope he felt. 

But that was in the past. He no longer dreams of those times. There's only so much deja vu one could take. He chalked it up as memory and after testifies the human, this theory was proven right. 

He wanted to believe that Frisk could change. He wanted to. But when his nightmares and flashbacks became more frequent, he had come to terms of not being able to have a happy endings. Not anymore. 

He looked up and his eyes widened. There's floating in the hallway was Frisk's red Soul. And it's /cracking/.

He didn't know that happened or what provoked his actions. But he found himself reaching out to grab the Soul. A miracle happened. 

He caught the Soul. 

He caught the red Soul in his hand. He stopped it from shattering and inevitably, he stopped Frisk from Resetting. 

He was stunned. He stood there, arm out clutching at the Soul. Then Hope soared. Maybe, just maybe, he can Reset himself and stop Frisk from killing everyone. From killing Papyrus. Yes. That's it! He can finally have a hap-

The Soul split in two in his hands and exploded in a bright white light. It swallowed everything, including Sans himself. 

He screamed when blinding pain took over him before it all. Went. **Silent**

.  
.  
.  
 **[RESET]**  
.  
.  
.

Sans opened his eyes with a groan. His bones felt heavy and off. His Soul felt off. He was unresponsive to everything around him before it clicked and his left eye /burned/

"aaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" He let out a scream and shot up. His left eye burned with pain and he covered his left eye socket with one hand. His breathing hitched and hiccuped as he tried to comprehend his surroundings and thoughts. 

He looks around and saw his bedroom, still as messy as ever. His bed or mattress was ruined with his blanket thrown on the floor and the pillow beside it. 

He tried to steady his breathing, tried to gather his thoughts. He followed his breathing techniques, taking deep slow breaths and calming down. 

After a while he was able to relax and make sense of everything. And when he said everything, he meant /everything/.

He remembers. He remembers the Resets. All of it. From the first time Frisk fell to now, the previous Reset. He can remember every load, every act. He remembers. 

It hurt. Blue tears gathered in the corners of his sockets as he went through his new memories. It hurts to remember. It hurts to know that every dream, every flashback was real. It had happened and it wasn't just his paranoia. He had Hoped...he had hoped it was a dream. That the killings, the surface, everything had never happened. 

But there's no denying it now. Frisk can turn back time and now he's the only one who remembers. 

He raised his hand to wipe away his tear when he paused. His eye widened and raised both his hands in front of him. 

They're... they're glitching. 

That's the best way to describe it. His hands are glitching. Every moment or so the phalanges would detach to the side a bit then return. Or his whole hand would turn to blocks and pixels. Like those broken computers he used to fix. 

But how can he fix his hands?!

Sans took a shuddering breath in before calming down. He ignored the glitching and wiped away his tears. He can still feel his hands and he can still use his hands. That's good. Better than what he expected. 

His Soul is pounding hard in his chest. He doesn't blame it. Remembering Resets, shattered hope and now glitching hands. Why not? The universe always has a way to fuck with him and no pleasure afterwards either. 

He sighed and got out of bed. No use panicking over it. He has a script to follow or else the kid won't ever stop. They'll get bored eventually. Maybe. 

But he still needs to hide his hands. 

He went into his drawer and pulls out two black gloves. He found these at the Dump a few months back and patched it up. It doesn't look half bad and it certainly did the trick to keep his hands warm at cold days. Now it has a different use. 

He put the gloves on then his signature blue hoodie. He winced and closed his left eye in pain. Oh yeah, another new thing. His left eye is in pain. Like, throbbing pain. 

It's not...unbearable per se. But it is certainly uncomfortable. 

No matter. He has a script to follow. He heard Papyrus holler for him to wake up and he smiled genuinely. Even if the world keeps repeating, Papyrus' voice never failed to cheer him up even if it is just a little bit. 

He got out of his room and went down the stairs to greet his brother. Time to start the day once more. 

~~~

He froze. His legs frozen in place as he watched his brother confront the human. His words still the same. His smile strained and trembling. He's trembling. Papyrus is scared yet brave to face the human. 

No matter how many times he's been through this. No matter how many times he's seen this. When the knife cut through his brother, beheaded him, a piece of Sans' Soul broke. 

He cried, sobbed really as his brother's dying words rang through his head. His voice the only sound in the now silent Snowdin. He closed his eyes when Papyrus dusted. He couldn't. He just could not get used to this. He would never get used to this. Never. 

Once the kid left, he teleported- no, glitched to Papyrus' dust. He knelt down beside the dust and shook. His Soul broke at the sight of his brother- his precious beloved brother's dust. Blue tears dripped down his skull and onto the snow as Sans cried silently. Grieving for his dead brother. But he won't be dead for long. Frisk'll Reset. They always do. And Sans would get to see this repeat again and again and Again. And. **Again**

Rage boiled inside Sans' Soul. His left eye throbbing with pain while his right eye burned with magic. His body shook and he began to glitch. 

His whole body began to glitch. Like he's the only character who's not working, not compatible to the game, to the app. He glitched left and right, growing more violent as his rage kept burning. His upper lip trembled when he scowled, blue tears sliding down his face. His left eye now a stabbing pain and his right eye a smouldering ember. 

How could they? How could Frisk do this to them?! To all of them?! They're suppose to be the anger who would save them all! Not the demon who sent them to hell!

As Sans' rage and heartbreak grew, so did his code. It began to change. To adapt to his new environment. Adapt to Sans' emotions. It adapted to fit Sans' need. His need to End This!

Sans' right eye burned a bright neon cyan with neon yellow. Burning high over his skull like a bonfire. Sparks of pixels replaced the embers, cyan and yellow. The flame grew higher as fire before tampering off into pixels. Sans' left eye began to glitch horribly. It began to turn into pixels and codes, changing Sans' code. Both his eyes and body glitched before stopping abruptly. He looked up, up where the **D3M0N** had walked. Where FR15K was headed. 

Sans glared at the footsteps left behind. Right eye flaming neon cyan and yellow, tampering off into pixels high above his skull. His left eye a singular cyan eye with a yellow iris, glowing like a tv screen. 

He /will/ K177 FR15K. They will pay for what they have done. 

With that final thought, Sans glitched away to wait for them at Judgement Hall. 

~~~

Sans smiled from his spot leaning against a pillar when the footsteps stopped. He had been waiting for a while. All that time he had spent testing out his new powers. 

"heya." he said without opening his eyes. His posture oozed confidence. Confidence he never had until now. 

"glad to see you finally made it. boy was it boring waiting for you. did you stop by the nice cream stand or something?"

A sound of a knife being pulled out answered him. He chuckled and stood at his spot, still without opening his eyes.

"well, it doesn't matter now. does it?" he asked before being pulled into an encounter. A gasp made his smile grow wider. "heh, like it? i got an upgrade kiddo."

He finally opened his eyes. Right eye blazing blue and pixled, left eye glowing with binary code moving around the eye. 

**54N5/SANS**

**LV: 10XXXX3RR0R [17]  
HP: 1000/3RR0R  
ATK: 3RR0R [90]  
DEF: 3RR03 [99]**

***The easiest enem- 3RR03  
*Y0V'R3 G0NN4 H4V3 4 84B 71M3**

Frisk stumbled backwards at the stats but they didn't have time ti react before two beams shot at them. 

They gathered their bearings and attacked. Sans glitched to avoid the damage and winked at them. Pixels floating from their closed left eye. "sorry kid, you can't hit me this time."

He snapped his eye back open and a rectangular blue transparent screen floated in front of his eye. Binary coding flying all over the screen. He raised his hand and let it overcome with pixels even as it glitched every so often. 

"my turn~"

Dozens of bones formed and shot out at Frisk who dodged. That was similar. Their Soul was then grasped and thrown to a wall of bones. They dodged but the bones glitched and formed on the other wall, the wall they're jumping to. 

Frisk was hit with the attack and lowered their HP. Sans grinned down at them, his body glitched once. 

Frisk glared back and raises their hand to press [Load]. They pressed it but nothing happened. Surprised, they kept trying multiple times but to no avail. 

Sans chuckled at their attempts and wagged a finger at them. "sorry kid," he said and his finger engulfed with codes and pixels. The [Load] and [Reset] option pixilated and glitched. Both options now hovering in front of Sans.

Sans grinned wider at their face. "you know, i can get used to this."

He snapped his finger and Frisk was back at full health. Frisk looked shocked before it turned into fear when images of the ones they killed glitched behind Sans. Their eyes blocked out but they all had wide grins on their faces. Sans mirroring their look. 

"time to play with you like you did to me." he said and snapped his finger. 

~~~

Sans stared down coldly at the unmoving body of Frisk. He lost count how many times he's gotten close to killing Frisk before bringing them back at full health. Sans had sent out images of the monsters they've killed just to rattle them. With Sans holding the power over the Rest option, he couldn't lose. 

Then he glitched and suddenly felt exhausted. He pulled up his own codes on the screen in front if his eye and read the codes. He hummed at the information it told him. 

He needs to recharge. With his new powers, he can alter codes but he needs to recharge or else he'll get problems. Lapses in memory, powers no longer working and passing out. 

He hissed at the last part. "can't have that." he said and leant down to face the kid. He forced their face up to stare at them. 

"listen here kid, i'll let you off the hook for now. i'm going to Reset and if you come back" he growled and glitched violently to prove his point "you're gonna have a 84D 71M3."

Sans let their head drop into the floor and pulled up the [Reset] button. He raised his hand and pressed it. 

.  
.  
.   
RESET  
.  
.  
.

"SANS?"

"yeah Pap?"

"SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU CHANGED YOUR LOOK?"

Sans raised a brow before looking himself in front of a mirror. His eyes widened at the sight. His left skull had been permanently marked by his magic, neon cyan and yellow flames tattooed on his right skull staring from his eye. His left eye a permanent cyan and yellow glowing like a screen, a blue screen hovering in front if the eye. His hoodie had changed too. The bottom part has a pixilated design in neon cyan and his black gloves have neon cyan highlights. 

He hummed at his reflection. After altering the codes, he never thought to look in the mirror. Everyone is now on the surface living happily with no more Resets and no more humans bothering them. But the strain of changing an entire section of code had tuckered him out and he had slept for two days straight before needing a recharge- drawing energy from computers and phones or directly from the Core. Papyrus wanted to go out to the new years party to celebrate a new era for monsters. He never noticed the change. 

Sans smiled up at Papyrus. "oh you know, New Year, new me."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it.


End file.
